pursuitfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
The following is a list of events that occur on Pursuit in chronological order. 1000 - 1900 1018 Abram is born. 1025 Michael, Frank, Joe, Dr. Steinberg, and Emerson leap to this time period, (among others) after Station 22's teleporter malfunctions. ("A Leap Of Faith") 1740 Michael, Frank, Joe, Dr. Steinberg, and Emerson leap to this time period, (among others) after Station 22's teleporter malfunctions. ("A Leap Of Faith") 1900 - 2000 1950 Early 1950 '-' '''The U.S. Army finds the Underworld and sends a platoon of soldiers, as well as several research teams, to establish stations there. ("The Rabbit Hole") '''Mid To Late 1950 - After a series of time flashes from 2014, Rick Emerson is separated from his friends and teleports to 1950. ("Novikov Principle") 1952 June 13th '''- The United States' full nuclear arsenal is detonated in the Underworld, killing most of the Underworld's inhabitants, as well as destroying close to all vegetation that was previously there. The Underworld is able to cure itself from the mass amounts of nuclear radiation released from the bombs in around two years. ("Eternal Problems") ("Fatalistic Decision") 1962 Frank Robertson is born. 1971 Frank’s father yells at him for breaking the chandelier as Frank lies and blames his grandpa. ("Liar Liar") 1981 Michael, Frank, Joe, Dr. Steinberg, and Emerson leap to this time period, (among others) after Station 22's teleporter malfunctions. ("A Leap Of Faith") 1985 Michael McClain is born. 1992 Frank and his Grandpa remember the past together when Frank visits. ("Liar Liar") 1994 A nine year old Michael tells his brother Anthony that he is sick of getting bullied at school. ("Under Siege") 2000 - 2076 2001 Michael humiliates his school's football team by dropping stinkbombs on them in front of the whole school. ("Under Siege") 2002 Joe and father argue about the profession Joe wants to go into after college. ("Experiment X") Michael goes along with his brother Anthony on some con jobs and sees how conning has destroyed his brother's life. As his brother leaves his life of crime, Michael begins selling stolen cars for extra money. ("The King") 2008 Dr. Steinberg travels back in time two years and wakes up in the Underworld. ("Doctor Who") 2009 '''March 11th - Anthony McClain is killed by Joe’s cancer research; Joe attempts to commit suicide. ("Jaws Of Death") ("Experiment X") March 14th - Anthony McClain’s funeral is held. ("Jaws Of Death") 2010 Dr. Steinberg visits South Africa once again to look for his long lost father. His plane eventually crashes over the South Korean airspace as he tries to return to Los Angeles. ("Distressed") ("Doctor's Note") 2011 Frank is arrested for petty crime but his grandpa bails him out. ("Liar Liar") 2012 November 2nd - Frank and his grandpa are out hiking when his grandfather collapses. Frank then rushes him to the hospital. ("On The Road Again") November 9th - Frank visits his grandpa a week after his collapse. His grandpa tells him that he is happy to be dying. ("On The Road Again") November 25th - Michael gets fired from Westside Emergency Center; Joe’s cancer research kills six people; Michael and Joe meet each other in the hospital parking lot before Joe crashes his car into an eighteen wheeler; Frank robs a mini mart and kills the cashier by accident. ("Pilot") ("Liar Liar") ("Full Of Regret") 2013 March 3rd - Frank is sentenced to three years in prison for murdering the mini mart cashier; his grandfather can’t stand the sight of him. ("On The Road Again") April - While in prison, Frank learns his grandfather has passed away. ("On The Road Again") June - Frank Robertson meets Francis Johnson and they eventually escape prison together. Later, they go their seperate ways. ("Prison Break") December 24th - Frank Robertson is recruited by Daniel Adams to rob the Los Angeles Security Trust and Savings building on January 10th. ("Upon A Crime") 2014 January 9th - Michael convicts Francis Johnson for the murder of Daniel Wilson. He later celebrates with his father, Jack. ("Pilot") January 10th - Michael McClain is shot by Frank Robertson in the Los Angeles Security Trust and Savings building after it is robbed by Frank, Dawson, and another robber hired by Daniel Adams. Eventually, the three robbers are killed when police raid the bank. ("Pilot") ("Upon A Crime") January 10th - Michael McClain wakes up in the Underworld. ("Pilot") 2020 Michael, Frank, Joe, Dr. Steinberg, and Emerson leap to this time period, (among others) after Station 22's teleporter malfunctions. ("A Leap Of Faith") 2076 Michael, Frank, Joe, Dr. Steinberg, and Emerson leap to this time period, (among others) after Station 22's teleporter malfunctions. ("A Leap Of Faith")